cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
SocialistKentucky
National Info/Laws/Stances on Issues The Republic of Socialist Kentucky is a very large, socially progressive nation, remarkable for its strong anti-business politics, punitive income tax rates, absence of drug laws, and its devotion to social welfare. The nation's quiet, industrious population of 16,041 enjoys extensive civil rights and enjoys a level of social equality free from the usual accompanying government corruption. It is difficult to tell where the omnipresent, socially-minded government stops and the rest of society begins, but it devotes most of its attentions to Education, with areas such as Religion & Spirituality and Law & Order receiving almost no funds by comparison. The average income tax rate is 100%. The private sector is almost wholly made up of enterprising fourteen-year-old boys selling lemonade on the sidewalk, although the government is looking at stamping this out. Voting is compulsory, same-sex marriages are increasingly common, all recreational drugs are legal, scientists regularly clone human beings for research purposes, a well-funded social safety net protects the unfortunate, Socialist Kentucky’s children are widely acknowledged as the most foul-mouthed in the region, cardinals are considered a delicacy, the mining industry is making inroads into environmentally sensitive areas, all industry is owned and run by the government, citizens can be frequently spotted going about their business stark naked, the automotive industry soaks up huge government handouts. Scientists regularly clone human beings for research purposes. A well-funded social safety net protects the unfortunate. Socialist Kentucky’s children are widely acknowledged as the most foul-mouthed in the region. Cardinals are considered a delicacy. The mining industry is making inroads into environmentally sensitive areas. All industry is owned and run by the government. Citizens can be frequently spotted going about their business stark naked. The automotive industry soaks up huge government handouts. Organ donation rates are among the lowest in the region. All major public areas are watched by police surveillance cameras. High-income earners pay a 100% tax rate. Political parties are banned from advertising and receiving private donations. Military spending is on the increase. The tenet of free speech is held dear. Gambling is outlawed. Fur coats have become the latest fashion trend, the government has started a campaign to crack down on road rage and encourage alternate means of commuting, the government has started a campaign to crack down on road rage and encourage alternate means of commuting, strict term limits have been applied to all elected offices, heavy industry must go to expensive lengths to dispose of waste and avoid even more costly cleanup costs, an enfeebled opposition party spends most of its time simply trying to stay on the ballot, the government seizes the property of the recently deceased, major cities are suffering under water rationing, Socialist Kentucky has been greatly criticized for its isolationist policies, scientists recently cloned the long-extinct feather-bellied cardinal, children are raised bilingual from an early age, refugees from other nations are flocking to Socialist Kentucky's border, the nation has an international reputation for compassion, traveler camps regularly block five-lane superhighways, skate parks can be found in every city, torture is illegal, the government is spending millions on renovating the public transportation system, the government is cutting back on the number of political prisoners executed each year, gigantic new prisons are springing up all over the nation, the nation's infamous boot camp is more brutal than most battlefields, Animal Liberationists are regularly jailed, artists are pillars of society, there's a shortage of swinging hot spots as land development grinds to a halt, a ban on unsolicited cold calling in all forms is in effect, all forms of advertising are banned, the latest Harry Potter book is a bestseller, UFO sightings are listed daily in the morning news, Red Cross demand for body bags are rising while sutures are decreasing, the people are famous throughout the region for their bleached-white teeth, drunk drivers are sent to rehabilitation paid for by the government, citizens are expected to be proficient in at least five languages, the people elect the Supreme Court justices directly, all-natural foods are becoming a major fad, a niche industry catering to S&M enthusiasts has sprung up, the police force is on a recruitment drive, the children of Socialist Kentucky are often remarked upon for their cheery attitude to extreme violence, the nation's youth is held blameless for all crimes, government officials frequently cut taxes as a distraction from antics with their secretaries, guns are banned, government-run screening operations remove embryos with severe genetic disorders, bizarre-looking creatures called 'deerdogs' dominate wildlife preserves, streakers swamp all public events in order to bare it all, the government is making attempts at curtailing the flood of spam emails with little progress, Socialist Kentucky is notorious for its citizens' infidelity, truth is often impossible to tell from fiction on the evening news, Socialist Kentucky's educational system is the envy of many and regarded as a pinnacle of educational achievement, people are now classified as male, female, or genderqueer, citizens are allowed to rise or fall based on their own merits, abortions are routinely performed in Socialist Kentucky's hospitals, all beauty contests have been banned, people reciting Shakespeare have become a common sight, the government is avowedly atheist, there has been a series of riots between local cannibals and health food advocates, prime commercial land is being swamped with archaeological teams, children are brainwashed at a young age to accept "Love and peace!" as a way of life, euthanasia is illegal, parents live in fear of governmental 'child protection' squads, cars are banned from built-up areas , a weakened police force struggles to maintain law and order, the average commuter spends four hours a day driving to and from work, it is illegal for police officers to carry out searches due to strict privacy laws, postmen have been arrested in job lots for selling junk mail as home insulation, the nation has opened its arms to an influx of refugees, public footpaths are being slowly eroded by the burgeoning number of ramblers, female newsreaders distract the nation by breastfeeding during broadcast, citizens are regularly found digging for treasure in their gardens, scenic mountain valleys are flooded with water as damming projects get underway, government-run brothels can be found on every street corner, roads are often attended by round-the-clock construction crews, eminent domain has been abolished, religious organizations are being forced to leave the country or pay income taxes like everybody else, corporations are forbidden from employing outside the nation, army rations are served on silver platters, and programs of questionable content are shown at peak-hours. Crime -- especially youth-related -- is moderate, and the police force struggles against a lack of funding and a high mortality rate. The Republic of Socialist Kentucky's national animal is the deer, which is also the nation's favorite main course, and its currency is the dollar. Its citizens are primarily of the Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Prereunionism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of The Republic of Socialist Kentucky work diligently to produce Lumber and Iron as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within The Republic of Socialist Kentucky to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. The Republic of Socialist Kentucky allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. The Republic of Socialist Kentucky believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen’s right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The Republic of Socialist Kentucky will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Government Socialist Kentucky's government uses Single Party Democracy as it model. President: Comrade M Jones Vice President: GrIm ReApEr Ellsworth Ruling Party: Jefferson County Communist Party Nation History After many years of oppression, the working class of Louisville, Kentucky had a Socialist Revolution which was sparked by Comrade M Jones and his Communist Party. With of leadership of the Communist party (The JCCP) and the armed workers, the Capitalist government of Kentucky was overthrown. A new Socialist government was put in place over the old government's and Comrade M Jones was made leader. The socialist government soon seceded from the US union. And the Socialist Confederacy of American States was born. Afterward The Republic of Socialist Kentucky joined the North Atlantic Defense Coalition alliance to help spread democracy. Later on the leader of The Republic of Socialist Kentucky hired Mercenaries to steal a rocket. After it was stolen the rocket was used to send astronauts to the moon in order the take over a underused and forgotten colony on the moon. The liberated colony was soon renamed Neo Socialist Kentucky and it is now used for Scientific and Military purposes. Later on after the take over, Socialist Kentucky was contacted to join the lunar alliance Union of Lunar Socialist States in the fight for socialism. Comrade M Jones later agreed to join and the seeds of future friendship between the alliance and The Republic of Socialist Kentucky was planted. States that joined the Socialist Confederacy of American States - Ohio - Indiana - Tennessee - Illinois - West Virginia - Virginia - Missouri Military Socialist Kentucky uses the former U.S army Fort Knox military base as it own military base and training camp since it was token over during the Revolution. The military equipment is the same as the U.S military since only military equipment the nation has is stolen from the U.S. Category:Military InstallationCategory:Military Religion Soon after Comrade M Jones came to power he Forced all his people to worship a being he called Jenova and her son Sephiroth. The basic believe of the Religion that Jenova is god of everything that exist now and before. And at some point of that is what we call time she gave birth to a Half Human Half God named Sephiroth. He is much like Jesus of the Christian Religion. Much unlike him Sephiroth is more of a holy Knight of Jenova than simply a son of god/Saver of man. The Religion supports peace but also believes that Religious Cleansing is the only way to keep man from sin. It's states that every 100 or so years Sephiroth will come down from the heavens and lead the people in the fight against the other Religions so it can be the only one. It believes in a afterlife. It's view is if one follows the teachings of Jenova when he/she dies he/she will be reborn a part of Jenova and or Sephiroth. If one doesn't follower her teachings he/one will simply die and rot. Category:Religion Moon Colony Colony Wiki Link National Symbols War Time Flag Air Force Army Flag of the Ruling Party Flag of Prereunionism Category:Leftism Category: Nations of North America Category:English-speaking nations